


Secret Killer

by casedeputy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, mentions of avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casedeputy/pseuds/casedeputy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bucky thinks of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave, its not much. Its also my first to post here and in the fandom.
> 
> Do not own just dipping my toes in the fandom.

I've done terrible things, things that no one should be able to forgive or look at me with anything but contempt. If I was to blurt it all out she would look at me in horror and Steve would only look at me all doe eyed sad and tell me its not my fault. I was made to do the things I did by Hydra, made to be their weapon. Its not true though the killing was already in me. How may times did I almost kill the many guys Steve fought with in the day before I was pulled away, or the trigger I pulled over and over in the Commandos, the army seen what was there took advantage of it. Gave me a gun put me in a spot and told me to kill anybody who came out of the building. They and I justified it as necessary I was doing my country a service getting rid of the sickos that started this war, but it was just murder and I did it well.

The only thing Hydra did was see it from their intelligence and wipe my mind and hone my killer instinct with deadly accuracy and no conscience. since my memory has come back I have the morals not to do it anymore unless I need to but never by someone telling me I had to. I know someday I will have to tell them how I feel but for right now I just want to enjoy Darcy's hugs and kisses, Steve's pats on the back and jokes, and the teams acceptance before I lose it with my full story.


End file.
